Disposing of waste such as garbage produced by small and large towns and cities is a challenge to do in an economical and environmentally friendly manner. Burning is unacceptable in some cases. Moreover, the carbon dioxide so produced is recognized as a major contributor to global warming. Landfills avoids this problem to some extent. The methane produced by the biomass in the landfill decomposing, however, is burned producing carbon dioxide. Sometimes the methane is used a source of fuel for an electrical generator.